Steal My Heart
by aceO13
Summary: Damian Wayne is a rich boy at a rich school. So basically the typical snobbish boy. Or so everybody thinks so. Jasmine Quest is a somewhat poor girl at a rich school on scholar ship where she 'doesn't belong'. What will happen when these two meet each other? Without even knowing it.
1. Prologue

**Welcome to Steal My Heart! This is just a** **Prologue. Updates will be gradual, but continual. Thank you to those who have supported me in the break recently, you know who you are ;)**

* * *

Damian Wayne. Everyone either wanted to date him or be him. Except for his reputation, no one messes with him, no one speaks to him, with the exception of Colin Wilkes and The Dusk Twins, Charlotte and Daniel and... the New Girl.

Of course Jasmine had heard of Damian Wayne. The question is, who hasn't? Based off of what most people read in tabloids or magazines, he was a rich, billion dollar playboy who traveled around and was the son of Bruce Wayne.

To Jasmine, he just seemed like and arrogant, obnoxious teenaged brat who thought too highly of himself and had a rich Daddy. She's 99.98% right. Her Mother died a long time ago and her Father is a crook, everyone knows what her father has done, that's why she never tells anyone the truth.

Not. Even. Damian. After all, the question on everyone's mind is;

Who Is a Jasmine Quest and How on Earth Did She Manage to Steal Damian's Heart?

 **ENJOY!**


	2. The New Girl

**(Damian's P.O.V.)**

I sat down in my seat in 8th grade, home room. I greeted my friend Collin Wilkes.

A few moments later the teacher walked in and asked everyone to take a seat. Like we were not already sitting down! I swear some of the so called 'teachers' are imbeciles!

"Alrighty class. Today we will be having a new student joining the school! Please welcome Jasmine Quest!"

In walked a black haired, girl that would have been about the height of my nose. She had a fit body, yet lean with long bum-length black hair tied up in a simple high-ponytail. She was wearing the normal female school attire. A white button-down 3-quarter shirt letting me see the mussels on her forearms with a navy skirt that reached just above her knees, a navy vest unbuttoned, white socks that stop just above the ankle - even if they are supposed to go just below her knee - black laced shoes and to finish it off a loose red tie around her neck - Alfred would never let me show up to school with my tie and socks not proper, and definitely not without an iron shirt. Things this girl, this Jasmine does not have.

"Please take a seat next to uh... oh yes. Damian." I looked up from my sketch pad (no I wasn't sketching her. I'm not a pervert) where I was sketching a very detailed Robin bird.

'What?!' I mentally scream. Regardless, I put on a fake smile and greeted her with a kind-of shy 'Hello.'

She smiled back at me with dark ocean blue eyes that I looked at with my forest green ones.

* * *

As I walked to my locker to put my books away from my classes to go to recess I see a few of the ' very impressive' (not) school jocks talking to Jasmine while she was shoved up against the locker with a disgusted look on her face. She tried walking away but wasted shoved again while having two jocks standing on either side and one more standing in front of her with his hand was up against the locker next to Jasmine's head with his other hand on his hip. I smirk on his face while he talked.

"Hey!" I called walking over towards the group. "Leave her alone."

"Ohhhh I'm so scared!" Joked the one on the left.

"Whatcha gonna do 'bout it kid?" The one I presumed was the leader spoke.

While I was keeping the three occupied Jasmine tried to make a run for it but was stopped by the right jock.

"Now, now girly, no need to get rough." The one holding Jasmine spoke in a sickly tone.

That seemed to put Jasmine over edge.

* * *

 **(Jasmine's P.O.V.)**

"Now, now girly, no need to get rough."

'Okay, that it!' I stomped on the guys foot the was eyeing me while holding me. he loosened his grip and I see my chance to get out of his hold I twist my hands out of his hold spin around faster than he porobably can even register, and I kneed him where the sun don't shine.

"Don't call me girly!" I growled out.

He fell to the ground in pain and as I looked back at Damian i see him sucker punch the 'leader' and the other school jock - more like school jerk - try and sneak up behind him. Before I can even think about what I was doing I moved forward, kicked out his legs like a breakdance move and stand back up with him still lying on the ground.

I step over the boy as I'm heading towards Damian.

"Uh, thanks for helping me out there mate. But, this doesn't mean we're friends. Got it Wayne?" I spoke as walked away from him. Hey don't judge I don't know if I can trust him yet!

"No problem Quest." I heard Damian whisper with wait, what was that in his voice? It was nothing like the tone those jerks were using. Hmm... Whatever.

* * *

After school I went to the public gym. As I was beating the crap out of a punching bag I round house kick it and the chain broke. Well that happens when you come to the gym almost everyday and every time you come you use the same punching bag.

I walk over to pick it up when I see a shadow behind me getting closer and closer. I act out of instinct and spin around punching the opponent in the stomach as they double over then stand back up 5 seconds later I see their face... Damian!

"What are you doing here?!" I asked a bit more harshly than I meant to let on.

"What? Are you not going to apologise for punching me?" He half joked.

"No. You shouldn't be sneaking up on people." I I dead pan, then I remember, "you never answered my question." I state curiously.

"I'm here to train just like you." He answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. It was then I noticed his attire. Forest green men's tank, and black exercise shorts that reached his knee and same green colour sneakers with his hair not gelled back, I have to admit it looks better loose. Compared to my own grey-bluey tee-shirt with skin-tight black exercise shorts that reached just above my knees, my hair in a high pony tails with my curls reaching my but, with black sneakers with green snakes on them. What, I like snakes and wolves.

I pick up the punching bag and take it over to the pile of them in the corner of the building. Picking up a new one and I walk back to the spot I was training before, reconnecting the chain, then I realised Damian was tailing me the whole time.

"Uh... Do you need something?" I ask wanting to get back to training.

"Um uh no, no. I'm going to train now. Bye." He stammered the start.

"Okay. See ya." I say turning back to the victim (punching bag) of me releasing my life frustrations out on.

My life is simple. Poor, but simple. My mother died with cancer when I was 3. 11 years ago. My dad got into drugs as soon as my mum was diagnosed. I was about 2. I basically grew up on the streets so I know the areas to avoid. I live in an apartment. My dad mostly isn't home. Comes home like once every 3 months. I have a job as an engineer, only girl that works there. Money only spent on paying the rent, school supplies and for food, sometimes material. I can make my own cloths with some sting, an old needle I have and material. I don't really like girly things. At all.

I go to Gotham Academy because I got a scholarship from Bruce Wayne. Schools hours are from 8:30am - 3:00pm. Of course Monday - Friday. I train everyday at the public gym for a solid 3 hours after school and on weekends for about 4-6 hours, depending on how I'm feeling I only don't train when something unexpected comes up or I have to work double shifts at work which is about every 1-2 months. I know basically everyone that works here at the gym. I've even met the owner a few times since training here for 4 1/2 years. I've been coming here since I was 10. I'm 14!

I'm beating the punching bag, kicking, jabbing, punching, hitting, ect.

I finish up at 6:30pm. I sit down on the bench unwrapping my knuckles when a shadow suddenly is over me as I'm looking down while I'm unwrapping my hands. While still attending to my knuckles I look up to see none other than Damian.

"I didn't know you were still here." I stated looking back to my knuckles.

"I can say the same for you." Was his reply as he sat down next to me unwrapping his own knuckles. I was finished with my hands and was packing my stuff up to go to the locker room to change and go home and put ice on my bleeding knuckles.

I am about to get up when, he starts to talk.

"So, Jasmine," he started while looking me straight in the eye, "you thinking of joining any school teams once you have settled in?" He asks.

I put my black duffle bag back down.

"Uh, yeah. I'm thinking of joining the gymnastics team and since I love the field, the football team." I replied. I like football, when boys don't brag about how good they are at it and one of the guys that come here regularly that I know really well, Mark has trained me in gymnastics for 4 years. He says I'm good for the olympics if I was older and wasn't so, you know poor.

"Wow." Was all he said.

"What? What's wrong?" I ask curiously.

"Nothing just, no girl has ever been on the football team before and every girl that has tried out, even though there's only approximately 2 girls have tried out, they didn't get on because they weren't good enough, well that's what coach said, they weren't good enough. Gymnastics team is cool. I have an older brother that used to be on the gymnastics team, he was an ex-acrobat. I'm on it too." He said while putting his bandages in his bag like I'd done earlier.

I thought for a moment before saying, "Yeah well I hope I can get on the team. At my old school, Gotham Public, I was one of the best on the team. But then again, this isn't Gotham Public."

Eager to change the subject I ask, "wait, you're on the gymnastics team?"

"Yeah, why?" He asked confused.

"No reason." I reply nonchalant.

"So, would you like to come over to my house on the weekend? We have an awesome gym and I would like the pleasure to get to know you better." He asks suddenly.

At first I'm shocked. "Uhhhhhhhh sure I guess." I reply not so sure.

"Okay, how about we meet up here on Saturday at 10:00am and I'll pick you up?" He asked.

"Sure." I reply more confidently than before. "But only as friends, right?" I ask/stated.

"Yes, completely just friends." He said with a smile.

"You need a ride home?" He asks.

"If it's not a bother yeah please." I reply growing more confident and more trust growing the more I talk to him.

"Ok, I'm just going to go get change," he said standing up heading to the locker rooms. I do the same.

"I should probably do the same." I say entering the girls change rooms.

As I walk out I see Damian leaning against a wall listening to music on his iPhone. The luxury of being rich. That I didn't have.

When he saw me he put his phone in his Jean pocket and put his earphones in His dark green back pack and slung it over one shoulder.

I looked at him as we walked. He was wearing black skinny jeans and a plain blood-red tee with the same shoes.

We walked out the front and I saw a black Rolls-Royce in perfect condition.

He opened the back door for means I slid in and buckled up while looking at the fancy leather seats.

* * *

 **(Damian's P.O.V.)**

As we got into the car I introduced Alfred and Jasmine and for the rest of the ride we road in silence.

The ride gave me a chance to look at Jasmine fully. Long, black, free curls flowed down her back, a nave jumper on with a white symbol, white skinny jeans and bits of black coming out from the bottom of the hoodie, I'm guessing to be her shirt, black boots that went 3 quarters up her shin with a few buckles. Nice watch. No make-up and black duffle sitting in her lap.

"Just here." She spoke in her rough but sweet voice. Alfred pulled over on the side of the road.

Jasmine got out and I got out as well.

"You sure this is the right place?" I ask looking around at the rough neighbourhood.

"I'm sure, I don't exactly have much money, but it's home." Her reply was filled with comfort. Then she did something a never would have expected. She hugged me, I got over the shock and hugged her back.

Arms still wrapped around my torso I heard her say "thank you,"

"What for?" I ask.

She pulled out of the hug and looked me in the eye.

"For welcoming me, helping me and making me feel like I somewhat belong at Gotham A." She spoke with gratefulness and seriousness mixed together in her voice.

"It was no problem. Really." I say.

"Meet up tomorrow out the front of school?" She asks.

"Sure, but on 1 condition," I reply.

"What is it?" She looks worried.

"I can call you Jas." I say as she let out a chuckle.

"Only if I can call you Dami." I chuckle then sigh in defeat.

"Okay, just not in front of people." Was my answer.

"Deal. Bye Alfred! See ya Dami!" She said as she walked into a run down building.

I whisper to myself "G'Night Jas."

* * *

 **A/N: So sorry I haven't updated silver! I'm going to work on that now! Go visit the poll on my profile. Follow, Favourite, Review! ㈳5**


	3. Gym Workout

**(Jasmine's P.O.V.)**

As I'm waking up the next day to my alarm clock, I roll over on my bed and look at the bright white numbers on my black clock reading to me 5:30am. Everything from yesterday came at me like a brick.

Damian, Saturday, gym.

I wonder what school will be like today. Considering its normal for the first day of the school week is a Monday, and this week was no exception, it's Tuesday and I have the rest of the school week until I train with Damian. Oh, crap! What if we have other classes together other than home room? Well I guess I'll just try to act normal, he probably invites girls over to his house all the time since, you know, his Dad is Bruce Wayne.

I get up and get changed into the school uniform I despise so much, mainly because it has a skirt, at least the skirts blue. But it's sooooooo short. I hate it! And the fact that the uniform just in general is so formal and girly. Pulling my long black hair into a pony tail like yesterday.

If you haven't figured it out already, I don't like girly things, at all

* * *

As I arrive at school, I see a certain boy walking through the front gates 3 feet in front of me. (1 meter). I walk a tiny bit faster until I'm right behind him, I lean in close from behind and whisper in his ear just to spook him out.

"Hey Dami" I whisper siducivly he jumped not expecting me, and spun around.

"Oh, it is just you, Hi Jas. How was your night?" He asked calming down after seeing who it was.

"Mine was pretty good. I met a boy at the gym last night, we talked. You?" I joke while I smirk at him waiting for a response.

"I met a beautiful girl, who I have plans with on Saturday." Was his answer while blushing a bit, I was blushing at bit too, him calling me beautiful and all.

To cover up my blush I continue with the joke I started. "So does this girl you classify as beautiful have a name?"

"Well, yes she does but, I'm not sure if you know her. You since you only started here at Gotham Academy a day ago." He answers with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Oh, week, give it a shot, I might know her." I say trying to get him to crack.

"Fine her name was, Jasmine Quest. Ever heard of her?" He asks. Grin. Still. There.

"Why I think I might know her!" I say while tapping my chin.

While I'm 'thinking' Dami walkers up closer to me and tickles me. It only 7:30am and school starts at 8:30am we were the only 2 people out the front of the school. I laughed my head head off as I fall to the ground laughing, him tripping over me still trying to tickle me.

I land on my back and he lands almost on top of me. The only thing stopping him from from falling on top of me, flat, is his hands that are on either side of my face on the ground. Our faces 2 inches apart, (5 centimetres) if I leaned up just a little bit or he leaned down we would be kissing.

It took all my will to say this, because I really want to stay in this position but, "We can't do this, we're at school." I say, mentally cursing myself for letting my voice crack.

"You're right," he spoke softly, but neither of us making a move to get out of the position we were in.

About 3 minutes later we finally stood up and brushed our selves off walking into school, laughing and talking like we had know each other our entire life.

 **(Damian's P.O.V.)**

When I walk out of my last class of the day (one I didn't share with Jas), Josh, another school jock, comes up to me.

"How do you know Quest Babe? You guys keep walking around the school together like you know each other." Josh asks trying to sound cool - but failing miserably.

"None of your business, so if you would please leave her alone you and I shouldn't have a problem" I respond with my voice poison. I'm not quite sure why I said that. Why was I so envious towards him? Oh whatever.

"You wish." He starts, "You can't keep her your friend forever. Your below her. She'd rather hang out with someone like me, Wayne."

As he is leaving it gets me thinking. Would she rather hang out with someone else? BE with someone else?

WAIT why do I care?

* * *

 **(Jasmine's P.O.V.)**

After school Dami an I walked to the gym together. School finished at 3:00pm and we arrived at the gym at 3:20pm.

"Okay, so we meet at the punching bags?" I asked out of memory that we arranged while we were walking here.

"Right." Replied Damian. And with that we left to separate change rooms to get out of these stuffy school uniforms and into some comfy gym clothes.

As I walk out I see Damian in and grey tank and black work out tight with white lines on the sides. I mean it is winter but, you don't really ever need a long sleeve shirt at a gym. I look down at my black sport bra and dark blue tank with 3 quarter black gym tights.

We both had bare feet as we sat down a bench and putting tape around our knuckles.

"Can I ask you something?" Dami spoke up.

"You just did." I joked. The look he gave me was amusement but I continued, "shoot."

"Well, why do you rap your hands in tape instead of using gloves like everybody else?" He ask, his voice laced with curiosity.

"I could ask you the same thing." I responded.

"Just answer the dang question!" He started to raise his voice. I must've had a look of fear clashes wth shock on my face because as soon as he looked at me his facial expression softened.

"I-I'm sorry. For raising my voice." He said softly.

"To get stronger, tougher." I whisper.

"Wh-what? What did you just say?" He asked.

"I answered your question." I stated now making my voice back to normal volume I ask, "Why don't you use gloves?"

"I guess I don't because I feel like I have to prove myself." At my confused expression, he answered the question I was about to ask before I asked it. "I need to prove to myself that I can handle myself. The pain, the damage. I did it so that I won't be weak."

He sounded as if he was talking to himself more than me. It felt as if he was pouring his soul out to me.

And I felt that I could completely relate.

"Well anyway let's go train." He stood up and went over to the punching bags.

I walked over and took my usual bag and started beating it. There was 1 punching bag that separated us.

I turn my focus back the the object in front of me.

Left, right, under, elbow, kick, Left, right, under, elbow, kick repeat.

I did this combo for 1 hour and 30 minutes before I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw Damian looking at me.

I instantly snap my eyes back to the bag in front of me. Why is he looking at me? When I peek back over and see him still looking at me I get butterflies in my stomach and I feel a slight blush brush my cheeks.

I try to return my focus back to the bag in front of me, but, I can't seem too. All that's on my mind is Damian. I finally decide to take 5. As I'm drinking from my water bottle, I glance at the clock in the gym. I'm poor, I don't have a phone. It's 5:30pm.

I'll probably should just do normal exercise. So, for the next half an hour that's exactly what I did. I did 80 push-ups, 105 sit-ups and 65 berpies. What? I like sit-ups.

It was finally 6. I hadn't talked to Damian since before we started training.

As I walk over to our bags, I see Dami sitting there unwrapping his hands.

I walk over to him, "I can relate." Is all I say.

"Wh-what?" He asks obviously confused.

"You said you feel like you need to prove something anything to yourself. I feel the same." I spoke softly but, loud enough so he can hear me.

His eyes soften. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"It's okay," my reply. I sit down beside him and wrap my arms around him in a side hug. I pull back and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"We better get changed out of our sweaty gym cloths." I say as we both stand up.

"Yeah," he gave a small chuckle, pick up our bags we made our way towards the change rooms.

* * *

 **(Damian's P.O.V.)**

I am waiting outside the change rooms for Jas.

I just finish changing, I am wearing a dark green long sleeve fitted shirt with black jeans and sneakers. I have my dark green backpack slung over 1 shoulder.

Suddenly Jas walks out. She is stunning. Wearing white skinny jeans like she was yesterday (she probably washed them over night) a tight long sleeve black shirt with a white wolf on it, it fit her perfectly, snuggling into her curves, I mean it was beauty, her small waste without a fat chest. She was also wearing black lace up combat boots with a white wolf face on the outside of each shoe. She also had her black hair in a long braid ending at her but. And her signature black duffle bag slum across 1 shoulder.

"Shall we go Ms Quest?" I ask with a fake English accent, bowing while stretching out my bent arm while my black bangs fell into my eyes.

"Why yes, I think we shall Mr Wayne." She answer while giggling with a posh tone in her voice and taking my arm.

I instantly snap my self back up. "Please don't call me Mr Wayne. Mr Wayne is my father. I'm Damian."

"OK Dami." She said. I couldn't stay upset with her. Okay I'll admit it.

I **_MIGHT_** have a small crush on Jas. _Small_.

We walk out the front of the gym, Jas still holding my arm.

"Oh my assassin!" She suddenly let go and covered her mouth with both hands.

Instantly think the worse I try to stay calm but, really, I'm panicking on the inside. "What's wrong?! Are you okay?!"

"I completely forgot!" She gasps.

"Forgot? What did you forget?" I ask assuming the worst.

I can tell she is hesitating to tell me. "I have a shift at work! In 10 minutes. If I miss this shift I won't get my pay. Then I won't be able to pay the rent! Then I'll get kicked out! Then I'll have to live in the streets! Then I'll have to drop out of school! Then-"

I cut her off by saying "I can drive you."

I can tell it startles her, "a-are you sure?" She asks hurriedly.

"Yeah, Alfred's already here. Come on," I open the car door for her and she hops in.

"Where to Miss Quest?" Alfred asks politely as I get in the car and shut the door.

"Ed's Engineering Garage." She states.

Alfred seems shocked at first but replies "Alrighty." He starts the car. And Alfred's Asks a question as we're driving. "Are you seeing a family member of some sort?"

"Uh, no. I work there. As one of the main engineers." She answers as if every girl in the world willingly put on a jumpsuit and worked with mechanics and grease and oil.

Alfred looked astonished but kept his eyes on the road. "We are here." Alfred pulled up in front of a garage/shop building.

"This is my stop! Thanks guys!" Jas says as she gets out of the car.

"Bye" I say.

"Bye Dami, Bye Alfred." She says as she shuts the door and walks off into the shop.

"She is a hard worker having a job at 15, is she not, Master Damian?" Pennyworth asks.

"Yeah" is my only response. After a moment car ride,

"'Dami'? Master Damian?" Alfred questions. I don't respond, trying to hide my blush.

Later that night at about 10pm, I get a call on my cell. I answer.

"Hello? Damian Wayne speaking. Who is this?"

"Hey Dami! It's me." Jas.

"Oh, hey! How are you? Why are you calling. I didn't know you had a phone."

"I'm good. Tired. Just finished work. And I don't have a phone. I'm using the phone outside my apartment building, you know, the building you dropped me off at yesterday. I was just calling to say thanks. You saved me my job. You're a life saver. Thanks."

"No problem. I-"

"I have to go. The phone is nearly dead, and I don't have anymore money. See you at school tomorrow."

"Yeah see ya Jas. Keep Safe." the line went dead as soon as I finished talking.

I slowly fell asleep think of Jasmine and how I can't wait for Saturday.

* * *

 **Hey! I just wanted to say I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I'm actually writing 2 books. My other one is one . Bye! See Ya next update!**

 **-Racce**


	4. Family Reunions

**(Damian's P.O.V.)**

The rest of the school week flew by normally. Meet Jas out the front of the school, walk in, go to classes, meet Jas at the gym, and sometimes drop her off at work. If it wasn't a work day for her she would insist on walking home herself, and then I would give her some money so she could call me once she finished work, using the pay phone outside of the apartment complex. The phone calls didn't last long, they were mainly consisting of her saying she got home safely.

It is currently Saturday morning, I'm meeting Jas in an hour so I should probably leave in 45 minutes. I go down to the kitchen to greet Pennyworth and pick my breakfast up and take it to my room before he has time to protest.

Once I get to my room I hear a "Master Damian!" Travel through the Manor as I smirk and close my door. I finish my breakfast and the 1st chapter of my book I was reading - Ned Kelly's Secret, don't judge! It's actually a really good book. As I set my book down, my communicator beeps.

"Ugh I swear if it's just Wilkes, so help him, I will hurt him so bad even the lazarus pit won't be able to bring him back." I groan and mumble and press my communicator.

"Robin here."

" _Get down to the Bat-Cave now! Two-Face has escaped."_ I here Batman, or, Father I should say, order me.

"Coming Father" I reply trying not to sound irritated.

Two-Face was pitiful. I almost feel apologetic for him, he was simple to beat, it took about 30 minutes, I have no major injuries, just a large scrape on my bicep I have to bandage. I just hope Jasmine won't think anything of it, I'll just say I scraped it on the edge of the dinner table, yeah... that _might_ work... hopefully.

By the time I finished bandaging up my arm and cleaning myself off it was time to leave, it's the middle of January, and it is lightly snowing today. Pennyworth always keeps the heater on so its not cold inside, I got dressed in black skinny jeans and a dark red tee with dark green converses, and throwing on a semi-thick black hoodie and zipping it up all the way.

I would take my own motorbike but technically since I'm 15 I can't drive it yet due to American Laws, I'm only allowed to have my Leaners at the moment so I go to the next best thing, walking. I technically, may have not mentioned Jas's visit to Father, I wonder how he will react, scratch that, he won't be happy.

About 10 minutes later and a mixture of jogging and sprinting, I get there at 9:54am, she still has 6 minutes to get here.

I just hoping that she's not going to stand me up...

* * *

 **(Jasmine's P.O.V.)**

It 8:00. I made myself a plain PBH, peanut butter and honey, sandwich for breakfast, yummy. I'm still I'm my pyjamas that consists of old track-pants and an old T-shirt, my hair is out and I'm writing this book while eating breakfast, it's called 'Silver'. **(A/N: Prompts if you have read it!)**

I finish my breakfast and I'm still writing 'Silver', suddenly there is a knock at the door who could that be? _I'm not expecting anyone. Damian! He might of come to pick me up._

I open the door, "Damian I thou-" I cut myself off as I see who it is. Oh no. What the hell is Dad doing here?!

"Hi Dad!" I put on fake cheeriness, it's this or... Yeah, and I wouldn't want that to happen to me when I have to meet up with Damian in about 1 hour

I should leave in 30-45 minutes.

"Make me a sandwich girl!" I hear my fathers sharp voice as he walks into the 2nd part of the apartment. "And get me one of ya beers too would ya?"

"Sure Dad." I say as my cheeriness goes away. "Not like I have any choice." I grumble.

I hum to myself as I make him a cheese and jam sandwich. Yuck. But he likes it so there's not much I can do about it.

"Where my sandwich you useless brat!" I hear my father demand from the other room. _Oh no, he is **not** happy._

"R-right here Dad." I stutter as I walk in with his sandwich and beer. Alcohol *shivvers*.

I'm hand him the food and drink and he takes it with a grunt, snatching it put of my hands. "Now, go get out of my sight." Why out of all the family's I could've been born into, I had to get an abusive father. Terrific.

I was currently in my pyjamas. It was still cold so I just wore a grey and white patterned long-sleeve top and grey and white striped pants.

I scurried away to a small room that wasn't even big enough to have a proper bed in it. I slept on an old, worn mattress. I went over a decided what to pick to wear to Damian's. Nothing fancy. Well, I don't really have anything that's fancy. Well, I have a large range of daggy. That will have to do. Maybe I'll be able to find something a little nice.

I picked out most of my outfit when my father calls me again. Uh Oh.

He looks up at me with this terrifying fire in his eyes. What did I do?

I back away as he comes closer, I retreat into a corner. He has a broken beer bottle in hand.

"You worthless, good for nothing, brat. Your selfish, slutty and a stupid woman. Your not even good enough to be entertainment." Each insult was matched with two hits from the beer bottle. After he was finished his little 'session' with me, his final blow hurt the most. He rose the bottle up, the broken shards facing down onto me. His arm came down into my stomach.

Tears were already cascading down my face as blood oozed out of the wound in my stomach.

Black dots were overwhelming my vision, darkness soon followed.

* * *

 **(Damian's P.O.V.)**

I told Pennyworth to leave at precisely 10:00am, no matter if I was there or not. I was not.

I am still waiting for Jasmine. It does not mean she ditched me if she is 10 minutes late. She could be stuck in traffic.

 _She does not own a car you imbecile._ Well then, she probably just... sh-she. She is standing me up and is not coming to the workout.

 _I knew it! And yet I was still idiotic enough to fall for her tricks. You stupid boy! You knew she was no good, and yet you still showed some emotion towards her. You idiot!_

I continuously cuss myself out about considering _Quest_ a friend as I walk back to Wayne Manor.

I had walked approximately one block when and intruding thought came to my mind. Would she not have called and made up a pitiful excuse towards why she could not come?

I changed my direction and fast pace walked it to Jasmine's apartment.

I was a matter of minutes until I arrived at her apartment.

I run up two flights of stairs, with her apartment being on floor number three out of the four floors this rundown building has structured.

Once I arrive at her apartment, 3b, I racked my knuckles against the chipped and and peeling door tree times.

No answer.

I try again.

Still no answer.

"Jas?" No reply. "Jasmine?!" Nothing. "Jasmine Quest!" _No answer_.

I continuously bang on the door, my volume increasing each time. Nothing. I get my lock pick from my utility belt that is hidden under my shirt at all times. The lock that was on her door ahold not even be classified as a lock. It is too easily picked.

The door swung open wait a 'woosh', hitting the wall behind it with a 'clang' because I pushed it with too much force.

I did not care at the moment. My eyes were trained on the figure in the corner of the room curled into fatal position.

 _No_.

* * *

 **(Jasmine's P.O.V.)**

I woke up and saw this blinding bright light, "ugh" I groan as I try to block the light out.

The White ceiling defiantly didn't help. Why is everything so bright?

"You're up." A familiar voice states. Who could tha-. Damian. I was supposed to meet him. No! What happened?!

"Ugh, what happened?" I ask quietly.

"I was hoping you could tell me" No emotion is clear when he says that, it's normal for him to show no emotion. Normal Damian.

"All I remember is... eating breakfast and writing Silver and then there was a knock at the door, I got up to answer it and..." I cut myself off suddenly remembering _everything_. My dad, him beating me... Where am I?!

"Jasmine? What? Who was at the door?" Damian asks.

"Where am I?" I ask avoiding the question.

"You're at the hospital. Now, who was at the door?" At least he answered my question.

"How did I get here?" Not only did that let me avoid answering his question, I'm also curious. I looked down, I was in a hospital gown.

"I-" he took a deep breath, unusual. "When you did not meet up with me at the gym, I headed to your apartment a-and when you didn't answer I knocked the door open and I f-found you in the corner. You were bleeding heavily so I called Alfred and he drove us here. What happened? Did the person that was at the door do this to you?"

"N-no, I tripped on something and banged into the wall, I was holding a glass vase it smashed, that all I remember." Please I beg the lord he believes my absolutely terrible excuse.

"Jasmine! Can you stop lying, please. Tell me what happened, the truth." I got scared when he raised his voice at me. I have no choice.

"My Dad. He was the one at the door." I rush out quickly without a second thought.

"Is he the one that did this to you?" Woah. I can hear the hidden anger in his voice.

"Yes." Why do I keep talking!?

"That Bastard!" Damian cusses.

"Dami. Dami it's alright." I try to calm him down, sitting up for the first time since I woke, wouldn't want him going on a 'mood'.

"Alright?! Alright! Jasmine how can this be alright!? Your father is abusing you and you say it's alright!" Damian's voice is harsh and loud, is made me sink back into the hospital bed I was sitting in.

He must have seen the fear in my eyes for his features suddenly softened.

"Jasmine. Look, you are being abused by your Dad and I can not understand why he would hurt you. Why _anyone_ would hurt you." His tone was soft, as if he just poured his sole out.

"Dami, it is alright. He's gone. He isn't coming back for a while." I put a soothing tone in my voice.

"What is his name?" He suddenly demands. What?

"What? Why do you want to know?" I try to reason.

"What is his name?" He asks a little harsher but still calm.

"Markus Hanert Pillophinie." I stated quietly.

"By the different last name I am concluding that you took your mother's last name?" I just nod my head silently to him.

"What was her name?" Wow. This isn't get to know my parents day Dami.

"Rose Mindy Quest." I state with a proud tone. "My full name is Jasmine Rose Quest, y'know, after my mum."

He gave a small smile at this.

Gosh, I love his smile. Wait what!?

* * *

 **(Bruce's P.O.V.)**

This stupid girl has some how managed to capture Damian's heart without even realising it.

I was in the Bat-Cave replaying the security footage to when Miss Quest was still unconscious, fuming as he did so.

 _Jasmine Quest was laying in the hospital bed, asleep. Damian was talking to her, suddenly he said, "I care about you. A lot. And I do not care for many in my life. I love you Jasmine Quest."_

 _At that moment, Damian leant over to Jasmine and placed his warm, rough lips on her cold, delicate ones._

 _He then sat back after a few seconds and for the first time he cried. Silently as tears slipped from his eyes cascading down his face as he grabbed her hand and placed his head on the edge of the hospital bed_.

How am I going to break this friendship, I need Damian focused on trying and combat only. No room for caring about people.

I need to get that girl out of Damian's life...

 **A/N: I'm really sorry guys I have taken so long to update. I have had major writers block. I'll try to update soon but right now my main focus is Silver so go read that if you want more.**

 **Love you all my Racecars**

 **-Racce**


	5. Meet The Twins

**Sorry if Bruce was a bit OOC at the end of the last chapter. :( Additional sorry it's taken so long to update. Been watching too much House. It's a tv show. You don't know it?! Leave! Joking, joking. Please don't leave.**

 **The Dusk's are twins Shadow14709 and I made up. We practically based everything of them off of us except for the parents and parent jobs and their first and last names. Shadow and I are not actually twins but are related.**

 **(Jasmine's P.O.V.)**

 **6 Days Later...**

I was finally released from the hospital earlier today. The doctor said I need to take it easy. Yeah right. After a long conversation with Damian, and lots of reasoning, he finally let me stay at my own apartment but he said I have to visit/stay at his house every weekend for a 3 weeks.

Today was Friday, so I am currently packing my backpack for the weekend. Wayne Manor. I have only seen pictures of it in the newspaper. Never actually in person. What if his parents don't like me? Did he even verify this with them?

I hope he will let me use the gym at his place. I mean, he is the son of a billionaire, so it's probably good quality.

But then again, how am I going to be able to do my night activities if I'm staying at Wayne Manor. There's no way I'll be able to sneak in and out every night. I mean they're rich so they would probably have a high-tech security system, I'll just have a look around and see if I can get out. I guess that Gotham might have to survive about 3 weekends without Scratch. oh, well.

Once I finished 'packing' it was around 3pm, might as well head to the gym, I'll just have to tune down my regular routine.

 **(Damian's P.O.V.)**

As I returned home I decided to call the Dusks'. They are two of what I suppose you could call, friends. I have known them since the age of four. They trained with me until a week before I was sent to come live with Father. They are adequate fighters. We coincidentally met up once again at Gotham Academy. I say 'them' and 'they' because the Dusks' are twins. Daniel and Charlotte Dusk, or, as everybody else finds it appropriate to call them, Danny and Charlie.

I call Daniel as I hold the phone to my ear and make my way to my quarters.

" _Hello_?" I listen to a female voice on the other end of the line.

"Tt, I am not even going to ponder why you have your brother's phone." I respond to the greeting.

" _Yeah.. it's probably nest not to think 'bout it Dames._ "

"Call me that ridiculous name again and I will be having your head on a platter." I growl.

As I listen i hear a distant yell and then hear shuffling through the phone.

"Are you two finished portraying the role of four-year-olds yet?" I say monotone.

" _We ain't imbeciles or 4 year olds...Dames._ " Charlotte complains, " _yeah! what she said!_ " Daniel speaks now.

"I am making the presumption that considering I can hear both of your idiotic voices. And when you were four you would tackle each other to the ground and role around for approximately 3 minutes. Considering that is the act that the two of you were recently just carrying out, you were much like four-year-olds" I state matter-of-factly.

" _Yeah whatever,_ " I hear them simultaneously grumble out." _Why did you call in the first place?_ " I hear Daniel change the topic to one of convinience.

"Are you going out tonight as Blaze and Shadow?" Finally making my way to the point of why I called the two in the first place.

" _Yeah. Why? You wanna tag along?"_ I hear Charlotte's voice peek with interest.

"I need something to hit and I figured if you imbecile are going out I might as well go with you to keep an eye on you." I grumble.

" _Oh, you hear that Danny? He actually cares about us. So sweet._ " Ignoring Charlotte's pathetic attempt to aggravate me as she speaks to her beloved brother. " _Oh, and I was doubting you had emotions recently,_ " Daniel gives his awful attempts at taunting as well.

"Meet me on top of Wayne Enterprises at 11 tonight."

" _Why so late Dames?_ " Charlotte... so help me, " _Yeah, you meeting a girl or something?"_

"No! Why in the fires of hell would you instantly form that conclusion?" I force out without snapping but still a firm voice.

" _Oh, he so is"_ Charlie whispered (well what I assume to be a whisper for I can still here her voice) to her twin. " _You are so right"_ came the response.

"You imbeciles know I can still here you. And yes it is a person, they are coming to stay the weekend at Wayne Manor." I answer. Not having anything to hide, not really.

All of a sudden both voices started asking questions simultaneously " _Do we know them? Do they go to out school? Is it a girl or boy? Are they one of your friends or Bruce's? Wait, that's a ridiculous question you don't have any friends except us. Yeah, but remember Charlie, he hasn't been hanging with us for a few days. Oh oh, you are so right! WHO IS IT?"_

Before the could continue their frenzy I cut them off, "Shut up! I do not know. Yes. Female. Mine. Jasmine Quest."

" _You have a friend?_ " I keep quiet as I role my eyes at Charlotte's pathetic taunting. " _Other than us?_ " I repeat myself as Daniel speaks his mind.

"Yes. Why would a simple detail make two people so utterly shocked?" I ask out of boredom, "I hardly understand you imbeciles," I muttered, not giving two fires of hell if they heard me.

" _Crap! Dad's home. See ya Damian_ " Daniel spoke first and Charlotte interrupted before there was a harsh beeping noise and the line went dead.

Opening my door, I casually walk towards Father's office, I have yet to inform Father of the conditions of the next few weekends. I turn the clock to precisely 3:28 and as expected, large wall clock swiftly moves to the right as a dark staircase is revealed. Soft echoes sounded through the the stairwell as my feet made contact we the hundreds of year old stone beneath me.

I presume Father can hear my approach for he swivels his leather chair around so he was facing me. Elbows rested on arm rests, fingers laced together, back straight, still in his bat-suit with the cowl lowered, deep blue eyes focused and piercing into my own emerald orbs.

Waiting respectfully to speak, I stood there, feet together, back straight, eyes focused but not as piercing as the blue orbs I front of me. "Yes Damian?" Completely calm and collected, as usual.

"I have done something I required your approval for." Monotone, showing no emotion, emotion in front of Father means he could potentially deem me unworthy to patrol as a reliant partner.

"And what might that 'something' be?" A hint of curiosity seeped into his voice before he recognised it and covered himself once more.

"I have invited a comrade of mine to spend the next three weekends at the manor with us, for they were recently released from being hospitalised." I leave out the details of this comrade being female.

"Is it one or both, of the Dusk's?"

"No. It is neither of your presumptions."

"Okay.. Uh who would it be then?" He clearly had not bothered to disclose the confusion that laced his voice as he stated more than asked his question.

"Why does everyone presume that the Dusk's are my only acquaintances apart from the others that go out at night to fight for justice and Pennyworth?" Mumbled words came from my mouth, too inaudible for Father to piece together. "Her name is Jasmine Quest."

"Alright. She can stay. 3 weekends?" Double checking even through he already knows...

He said yes! I mean, of course he would say yes.

"Yes Father. 3 weekends from Friday Night to Sunday Night. Pennyworth is driving me to pick her up at 5:00pm, in 1 hour and 58 minutes." I respond, my voice void of all emotion. "I believe an adequate place for her to stay would be the guest bedroom on level 2, where we all have received rooms to retire each night once we arrive back from the city."

"Sure. How long have you know this Jasmine Quest?"

"One week and 4 days we'll know as 11 days." The response was short, quick and had all the information required.

 **(Jasmine's P.O.V.)**

I greet Josh -receptionist- with a fake smile which he genuinely returns as I make my way further into the gym.

Shortening my usual work out I only take part in simple activities considering my ribs are still slightly bruised and I have to be back at my apartment by 5:00pm so Alfred and Damian can take me to the manor.

I do a simple 80 sit-ups, 45 push-ups and 60 proper squats before settling to pounding the punching bag.

 _Left. Right. Jab. Uppercut. Right. Roundhouse kick. Left. Right. Jab. Uppercut. Right. Roundhouse kick._

I repeat internally as my body goes through with these actions. I heard a distinguish noise beep from my black duffle bag, confused before realising it was the phone Damian had given to me the day before I left the hospital so nothing like that would happen again. I was incredibly reluctant to take it at first, claiming being an independent girl, however, he won me over with logic and reason. I also love the idea that you can make someone's contact name, not their actual name.

I picked up my iPhone 5s, looking at the screen seeing it was in fact Damian texting me.

Dami㈴0: _I would appreciate it if you could agree to meet two fellow acquaintances of mine that I periodically share school lessons with and have know for approximately 10 years?_

Jassyㇸ7: _sure. You are these people. Would I know them?_

I'm saying right now. I did not pick my username. Damian did some crazy computer thingy-ma-bob so just in conversations with him, it comes with that username. Don't ask. He's a computer freak. The thing is, he accidentally did the same thing with the username I did for him and now he cannot change it back. Ha, suck on that little Wayne boy.

Dami㈴0: _I believe you share chemistry with these two people. Their names are Charlotte Lily Dusk and Daniel William Dusk. Known to most as 'Charlie' and 'Danny' or 'The Dusk Twins'. They a a practically inseparable._

Jassyㇸ7: _oh yeah! Those guys are awesome. Danny's really funny and genuine about everything and Charlie is, kinda shy at first and intimidating but when you meet her she's for friendly and kind._

After that I assumed Damian got busy with something since I didn't get a response so I set my mind back to the victim of my emotions, the punching bag.

"Figured you were here." A sudden voice came from behind me.

I whipped around to see the intruders face, I'm going to kill you... Damian Wayne.

"Don't freakin' sneak up on a girl when she is beating the crap out of a punching bag! That's just not right!" I screech without talking so loudly that the gym members or clients nearby can hear us.

An amused smirk appeared on the dark haired boy's tan face.

I suddenly take in Damian apprehended. He's actually in gym clothes.

He's wearing a green muscle shirt with black basketball shorts, I was wearing a navy gym tank top with white razor back holds and black sport shorts.

"I arrived half and hour early so I went to your apartment door and knocked. She there was no answer, I assumed you would be here." He finally answered my question.

"You assumed correctly." I say before reverting my attention back to the punching bag. Left. Right. Jab. Uppercut. "So why'd you come get me so early?" Right. Roundhouse kick.

"I, I am not sure." Wow. Damian Bruce Wayne stuttered, that's a first.

"Well, if you want to do something proactive I can spot multiple things to do. Pick one for the next 25 minutes." Left. Right. Jab. Uppercut. Right. Roundhouse kick.

"I suppose there are multiple activities I can choose to participate in."

30 minutes later Damian and I arrived out the front door of my apartment. "Wait out here." I start to turn the knob on the door.

"Why?" Why? Why must you question everything?

Because there's a large blood stain in the middle of my apartment that I don't want you to see, "Because I don't need any help getting my bag" hey! I ain't tellin' him the real reason.

I scurried inside and quickly slammed the door shut behind me. I hurried to wear my small suitcase is, I outstretch the handle and tip it on its side before making my back towards the front door. Remember how I said my apartment was basically two rooms? Actually including the bathroom it's 3 but, that's beside the point. Well my suitcase was in the backroom, my bedroom and the bloodstain was visible as soon as you walk straight though the front door.

Imagine my surprise and delight when I find Damian crouching down near the bloodstain. My bloodstain.

"What are you doing?!" I didn't bother to hide either the anger in my voice nor the warning. "I'm sorry. I thought I asked you to wait outside. And last time I checked I didn't have short term memory loss." **(A/N: no offence to anyone who does or Dory!)**

As Damian began to stand up and open his mouth, most likely to defend himself there was a sudden bang.

It happened so quickly, h-he fell to the ground an then Nightwing came through the window and there was a searing pain in my abdomen, the next thing I know I fell to the ground and Batman came sweeping in through the window. My vision became blurry and I started seeing double, but there was no mistake. When he glanced at Damian and I on the ground a look of shock and recognition crossed his face briefly.

I then blacked out.


	6. It's Not Just Blood That Bonds Us

**(Damian's P.O.V)**

My head was spinning and the insufficient amount of quiet was not helping.

A nuisance * _beep beep beep*_ was heard as to what I presume is a heart monitor and not-so-quiet whispering rang through my ears. I peel my eyes open a crack an discover it was Grayson and the Dusks' attempted whispering joined by frustrated and angry expressions displayed on Charlotte and Daniel's features while a pure look of guilt was etched out in Grayson's facial expression as he pleaded while attempting to explain some intubation the the infuriated twins. It as them whom have woken me and annoyed my ear drums with their useless bickering.

"He was flippin' shot Dick." Charlotte began.

"I know, I know, you don't need to talk so loud," Grayson muttered, clearly not happy about having to defend himself to a few fourteen-year-olds.

"And it's your fault," Daniel added on. "How's the girl?"

I tuned out the rest of their pointless and pathetic conversation as I remember Daniel's words, _'the girl... The girl.._.' Oh holy satan, Jasmine. I cursed in Arabic before bolting out of the rock hard bed. I saw the others snap their heads towards the now unoccupied bed once the heart monitor began to flat line, I accidentally disconnected it, the drip and abundance of other useless needles in my arms, legs and torso.

While staggering towards the pristine white door, I felt a somewhat small, calloused hand grip my bicep. Looking up the tan-white skin forearm and the checked three-quarter sleeved clad arm to see Charlotte with her deep brown hair pulled back into her usual ponytail with a red and black checked top unbuttoned with a black tee-shirt underneath with dark washed jeans and red converses.

"Where you think your goin'?" Her familiar voice and cut offs rang through my ears.

Attempting to reply, my voice was hoarse and my throat burned, a minor pain was an insignificant set back. "Ja-*cough*-Jasm-ine" my chest puffed as I managed to get her name out.

"Dames, when Jasmine was shot she... The bullet knocked her spine, there is a strong a possibility she is going to be permanently paralysed." Danny spoke up, pity and sorrow evident in his voice and features.

"How long have I been out?" Emotion somehow etched its way into my question before blanking my voice out and returning to monotone.

 _Silence_.

"How long have I been out?" This time my voice was aggressive a I slowly over exaggerated each individual word. "A day? A week? How long?!"

"Two and a half months." Charlotte blurted out suddenly, she always had a soft spot for humans and animals.

I felt my eyes turn to sources befriend regaining my composure. "What? Where in the fires of hell is she?"

"364." It was barely a whisper escaping between her semi-parted lips, but it was enough.

 **-**  
 **(3rd Person's P.O.V.)**

The door to Gotham's General Hospital room 364 burst open with a sudden jolt of force as it slammed back, clashing with the pristine white wall, neither the current occupant of the room reacting to the loud, attention-seeking noise nor the sweaty, crushed boy who caused this mess to begin with. His features instantly softened, a rare occurrence, as he spotted the comatose girl.

Her skin had become a slickly pale as dark circles rimmed her eyes with several strands of obsidian black hair escaped as she now had long tresses flowing down, just past her elbows.

He walked over hesitantly and pulled a cheep chair to the side of the elevated hospital bed. Just before he took off down the corridor, Dick had quietly mumbled to him that she had been in a coma, she occasionally mutters random syllables and incoherent sentences, however that has only happened twice in nearly three months, so it was unlikely.

He grasped her pale, worrisomely thin hand in his own clammy, calloused ones, the rise and fall of her chest and the steady beeping emitting from the heart monitor were the only things keeping him from completely breaking down, the only things in the world capable of constantly reminding him that he would believe that she is still here, still breathing, still alive.

 _It was painfully quiet when he awoke, heck, he didn't even remember falling asleep, how could he? Especially at a time like this._

 _The eerily silence was getting to him, silence. Wait, no. No! It's not meant to be silent there was supposed to be a annoyingly piercing beep if a heart monitor. No beep, no noise. Silence._

 _Damian snapped his eyes open, taking in his surroundings. He was in his room, at the Manor. How the hell did he get here?_

 _Suddenly, a muscular, feminine figure blocked out his view of everything else. Once settling on her piercing, ocean depths blue eyes, he instantly stuttered out one word he hadn't spoken in months._

 _"Ja-Jasmine?"_

 _The figure smirked, "Hey Dami. I missed you. What? No Welcome back kiss?"_

 _Kiss?_

 _All of a sudden, a warm, smooth texture was pressing against his lips with the girls facing incredibly close. Giving in, he sighed and kissed back, he has waited awhile for this and it felt so nice. Searing pain slashed through his abdomen and break broke the kiss with a gasp as he retracted his hand which had instinctively packed itself on his stomach after the pain. Blood, crimson droplets seeped off of his fingers, staying the expensive carpet he stood on._

 _"You know you're pathetic right? You suck at being Robin, Bruce will never love you and your own Mother abandoned you because she found no more need to have you in her life. How could you ever think anyone would ever accept or love someone like you, you're an assassin, you murdered innocent people, you slaughterer!" With each word that passed the girls lips, Damian's heart clenched a little more and cracked with the gruesome, disgusted expression on her face._

 _He only now noticed his surrounding had changed, it was just pitch black. No light, no outlines of objects just... darkness. The heart-broken boy watched as the girl faded away the further and further away she walked, slowly disappearing out of his life._

 _Charlotte walks up to the crippled, bloodstained boy, a smirk plastered on his face as if she sadistically enjoyed watch the teenage in pain. Daniel soon followed behind his sister, a similar look on his face, although less intimidating for the blanket of freckles that coated his face._

 _Charlie pulled her fist back and swung, her fist landing at Damian's jaw with a satisfying crack. His arm was groped by the younger boy as he slowly bent the elbow back, the raven hair, green eyed boy groaned in pain as his body protested against the immense pain shooting through out his muscular body._

 _"You know the funniest thing? You actually still think you could ever be accepted, Mum ditched you, leaving you abandoned at your Dad's while she continued to train me. She only loved me, you were a useless weapon, desperately attempting to make her proud and yet failing miserably with each and every moment you are alive." Charlie's words etched its way into his mind. As much as it killed the wounded boy inside, all of what the younger girl spoke of was true._

 _His oldest friends looked at him in disgust, as they continued to beat the collapsed boy while insulting everything he has ever known or loved, the demon spawn gave up as silent, sullen tears seeped from his bloodshot, dull eyes._

 **(Dick's P.O.V.)**

Shoot. I swear I never meant for any other this to happen.

There was this new villain, she had been on a crime spree recently, just your classic petty theft although there has been suspicion that she is leagued up with Scarecrow, aka Doctor Jonathan Crane, the deadly super villain whom is obsessed with 'curing' everyone of there fears by intoxicating them and have the victim relieve their worst possible nightmare over and over and over again. Many innocents halved committed suicide after or during being exposed to said 'fear toxin'. It is rumoured that Joe Chill, common thief and everyone knows what he has done yet has never been caught, is also paired up with Crane, apparently Chill and this, female we are currently chasing are linked.

 _She ran swiftly, skilfully moving her body in precise, practised movements, every move she made was calculated and confident, she moved with purpose, not something many common thiefs' do unless they have been trained to do so._

 _I swung my fist into her gut, as a gush of air noticeably escaped her lungs, keeping my momentum I kicked my foot weakly, allowing her to grab hold my armour-clad leg before propelling my body into the air and bring up my spare foot with a woosh until it connected to her jaw with a sickening yet satisfying crack. Just before landing flat on my back having no feet on the ground tho hold me up, I hatched my back swinging my arms around my head before connecting with the ground, doing a back handspring and landing neatly on the edge of the current roof top where the fight was taking place. Perks of being raised in a circus with acrobats for parents._

 _Obviously aware that she was getting creamed by me and my amazing talent, she whipping out a sleek, black pistol, randomly firing in my general direction, I dodged all the bullets with just one nipping my shoulder, however my kevlar mainly protected me so it was all good with a small amount of glass shattering, which I assume is where the deadly bullets impacted._

 _I run up, grabbing her wrist and bicep before applying enough pressure to her exposed wrist and the gun fell out of her hand and onto the roof top with a clang of impact between the concrete and metal. With lightning flash speed two of my fingers landed precisely between the middle of her rib cage, successfully temporarily winding her. While she instinctively bent over from the sudden force of air leaving her now unoccupied lungs, I pressed my padded thumb into the crook between her shoulder blade and collar bone onto the pressure point, knocking her out._

 _As she collapsed to the ground I was able to fully take in her appearance, cruel, cold green irises cover by pale eyelids and dead straight, brown, shoulder length hair fell into her face and sprawled around her head and if some of her exposed skin was anything to go by, she was extremely pale. It was the spitting image of Joe Chill._

 _After running her through the facial recognition system, B shows up as I enter through the broken window to see the damage that the bullet created._

 _I froze in shock, Damian collapsed to the ground in a heap and Jasmine soon follows. "Nightwing" Batman's harsh voice snapped me out off whatever trance I was in, as I saw him pick up Jasmine whose shirt had been drenched in blood. What is it with this girl and hospitals?_

 _I lean over to pick-up my non-biological, baby brother -he would strangle me if he heard me say that- and hooked my arm underneath his knees and the other looped around his back as I carried him bridal style. Little D would also tear me apart limb, by limb if he saw or heard that I carried him like dome damsel in distress that was just saved by some random Prince Charming in fairytales._

 _After further inspection of his wounds on the seemingly endless journey to the hospital, I realised he was actually shot twice, stupid boy, then again he was closer to the window, they both had several light scrapes and slices from the glass shards that would heal in a two weeks tops. The metal lodged into his bicep and behind the knee cap may take a while longer, two to three moths I recon._

 _After we had arrived at the hospital -a place we would seriously visit way too often to be classified as 'regular check-ups' if it wasn't for Alfred being an ex-medic and soldier. Gotta love having and old military man who was top of his class as your butler- I got a notification on my holo-computer that the girl from earlier had got a match._

 _Osietha Joanne Chill_

 _Before I could plan to look into it any further, Charlie and Danny dragged me over and began harassing me for details._

 _Damn, those guys can scare you if they want to. I mean, they have Talia as their Mother._

I walked into Jasmine's room, making sure I wasn't too pound as to not awaken poor Damian whose face contorted in pain and hurt as he sat there, restless with his head on the edge of the bed, fingers untwined with the comatose girl.

I pulled up the information on Osietha Chill through the databases as I scanned the details while summing it up in my head.

 _Classic criminal record, petty theft, assault, robbery, muggings, violence, abuse, physical bullying. One sister, no other siblings, mother deceased father infamous criminal. Siblings never got along. Left home at nine with her father, leaving behind her sister. Parents never married. Went by fathers last name, sister went by the mothers. Never been seen in two and a half years. Dropped out of school. Disappeared still a missing person case that has been closed._

I look up to the young teenagers unconscious in front of me, more specifically the black haired, blue eyed girl who has been lying to us this whole time after I finish reading the information on this new criminal. _Why? Why did she lie?_

 _Birthday: 28th February 2001_

 _Parents: Joe Chill -Occasionally appears by the alias Markus Phillophinie, unknown whereabouts (Father) Rosaline Quest -Deceased (Mother)_

 _Siblings: Jasmine Quest -Gotham City (Twin Sister)_


End file.
